


【授翻】反思时刻

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 在维利·勃兰特新东方政策的压力下，德国准备在战后第一次回到华沙。他不得不问自己是否已经洗心革面，以及他将如何向那些自己伤害过的人表示悔意。
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】反思时刻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment of Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631685) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



德国一边给脖子打上松松的领带，一边盯着镜子中的自己。他已经准备好了，但比平时慢得多。这是为了一次外交出访，他今天就要走了。

他和他的总理要去华沙签署一份新的条约，正式确定波兰的国境线，希望能修复他们之间的关系。

他的总理说，对东方发出这些有意义的信号很重要，即使这不符合美国对社会主力的强硬态度。他把这个叫做他的新东方政策。欧洲不能一直割裂，这些有意义的变化将给德国一个机会与他伤害过的国家和解，甚至开辟一条新的道路，再次见到他的哥哥。

即使德国完全明白这些，他不确定自己是否准备好再次回到华沙。自从他上次到那儿已经过去了许多年，但这些还不够，因为他上次去那里是为了侵略和施暴。

他的手滑到领带上，领带扣解开了。他深吸一口气，试着把精力集中到当下。迟到并不会让情况好转。这只会把他弄得更焦虑。

他暗示自己不要去想自己和波兰之间黑暗的过去。他们希望这次出访可以改善他们的关系，或者至少开始弥补自己的过错。这应该是改正错误的开始，是他唯一能为他过去所作所为做的。

他最终打完了领带，像完成一件大事后那样呼出一口气。他穿上外套，衣服很得体，翻领上有一面新的德国国旗：和他上次飞往华沙时的那面不一样。然后他又重新审视自己。这应该足以体现他的改变了。

他从旁边的桌子上拿起一把梳子，开始梳他的头发。肌肉记忆让他把头发向后梳。他的心思已经开始想再次见到波兰时该说什么了。说对不起会有用吗？话语可以很真诚，但也会让人感到不足。没有任何话语会起作用。

只有行动才会起作用。只要不打破冷战微妙的平衡，他已经准备好提供他所能做的一切。

他又看着自己，一瞬间产生了一种强烈的厌恶。他把头发梳得和第三帝国时一样。他看起来和以前没有区别。唯一的区别是他不再穿军装了。

他的意识却嘲笑道：“战犯盛装打扮去赎罪。多奇怪。多空虚。”

泄气地，他把用手揉乱了头发。他又重新开始，这次把一些头发梳到了中间。这看起来太奇怪了，好像这么梳违反了它们的天性。但他告诉自己，自己的那点不舒服完全不要紧。他不能用同样的面貌去见他深深伤害过的人。

他梳好了头，放下数字，又仔细地看起了自己的倒影[1]。这在他身上看起来很不对劲，他不能想象就这样走出房门。这看起来就像一个陌生人。

他又把手放在头发上，更用力地揉乱了它们。头发落在了他脸前。

他又看着镜子中的自己，现在他的头发很乱，垂在他的额头上。一时间，一种奇怪的意识在他的脑海里荡漾开来。

他在镜中看见一个男孩，穿着帝国的礼服，戴着一顶黑帽子。他认知这个男孩，但这种认知又好像从他身边溜走。这个男孩很熟悉，又很陌生。就好像那个男孩是他，但又和他完全不一样。他不知道为什么这种感觉这么熟悉。

德国眨了眨眼睛，这种奇怪的感觉消失了，他只是一个顶着乱糟糟的头发，独自站在房间里看着自己的人。

他长长地深吸一口气。看见这些只是因为他要被直面自己罪行的压力压垮了。他闭上眼睛，用一只手揉了揉额头。他小声地自言自语：“打起精神，路德维希。记住基尔说的话。礼仪，力量。”

他哥哥被苏联带走前对最后对他说要坚强，这意味着他要这样生活下去。

他再次提醒自己这次去波兰是展示力量。回避自己的所作所为，装作不负责任是很懦弱的。只有力量和成熟才能纠正他的错误。

他睁开眼睛，在镜中和自己的目光相遇。镜子中的蓝眼睛坚定地看着他的蓝眼睛。

他又拿起梳子梳他的头发。这次他把它们梳到一边，看起来不那么奇怪了。他把它们梳得很整齐，又停下来看了看。

这不完美，但也足够了。他转身离开了镜子，觉得自己已经做得足够了。他拿起自己小心挂着的外套穿上。

他又瞥了眼镜子，这样他确实看起来悔悟了。他没穿军装，仅仅是一件黑西服，和一幅和自己做了许久心理斗争的忧愁样子。

没有哥哥或美国的帮助会更难，但他坚持这样做。他把梳子和一块小手帕放在外套口袋里。最后走向门口，开始他的访问。他希望这一切能够顺利。

译注：

[1]原文这里用的是“reflection”


End file.
